Kurt Hummel's complicated love Triangle
by chriscolferaskurt
Summary: Kurt has been in love with Blaine from the moment he met him and everyone know it except for Blaine. What happens when Kurt spends his summer in London and meets someone else. What will happen to Kurt and Blaine's relationship? And who is this new guy? There will be a lot of twists and drama that includes that Warblers and New Directions.
1. Summertime in London

**A/N: This is made based on the 5 things that I love most: Kurt Hummel (Chris Colfer), Blaine Anderson (Darren Criss), Glee, London, Boys with British accents. Decided that I would write this because I've had fantasies of it and it hasn't been done…from what I've read so far. Anyway, I know the "Never been Kissed" episode was far from the summer break but I'm just making it seem that way and that Kurt was a junior/freshman same as Blaine. My reason: I don't want it to end**

**Summary: Kurt is caught in a love triangle. Basically, Kurt is torn between two people, like any other cliché story right? Wrong. There are twists that I don't even know about. Some things may surprise you. **

**Characters: Kurt Hummel, Blaine Anderson, Burt Hummel, Finn Hudson-Hummel, Carole Hudson-Hummel, David Kurofsky, Wes, David, Jeff Sterling, Nick, Rachel Berry, New Directions, The Warblers**

Kurt was in London for the summer, with his Dad, Finn and Carole. Being the fashionista that he was, Kurt was excited to finally be able to go to London but fashion wasn't the only reason Kurt wanted to go to London. Since his mother passed away, Kurt had always dreams of going to London because that was where his mother grew up before moving to America. Both he and his father had been saving for this trip for ages, making sure that neither of them used the money not even for his tuition fees at Dalton Academy, the school Kurt transferred to. Burt didn't want at all for Kurt to spend that money on Dalton. They were just lucky that they had saved enough money to bring Finn and Carole along with them.

Kurt was roaming around, hoping to coincidentally meet the Queen or any of the royals while he was enjoying the sight of the beautiful city. He was so deep into his daydream that he didn't notice a boy on a bicycle furiously ringing the bell and trying to break at the same time but unfortunately failed. Kurt groaned in pain as he lay on the ground. There was some blood leaking from his knee caps. They boy got down from his bicycle and kneeled down in front of Kurt.

"I'm so sorry, I'm such an idiot, I shouldn't have been speeding…" the boy rambled on almost desperately as he tried to examine Kurt's bleeding knees.

"You sound like you knocked me down with a car. It's fine; it's not your fault. Damn friction," Kurt mumbled the last part but knew that the boy could hear him.

"Well let's take a look at those knees shall we?" the boy said with a thick British accent that couldn't be fake. He lowered his head to look at Kurt's knee touching them slightly to which Kurt winced. The boy's hair was almost styled in the way Kurt's was but he could tell that there was less hairspray involved and it looked a little more school boyish.

"My name is Tony by the way," he said with a broad smile as he took out a small first-aid kit from the basket in his bicycle.

"Kurt Hummel," was Kurt's simple reply. Tony looked at him with a blank face that turned to guilt. Kurt could see in his eyes as he stared at Kurt that he was slightly shocked and afraid. Kurt gave him a questioning look that Tony must have noticed because he snapped out of his daze and looked at Kurt sympathetically then went back to aiding his knees.

"Oh my god, I just knocked down Kurt Hummel. He's already gone through enough hurt with Dave, and then I had to knock him down," Tony mumbled to himself, hitting himself few times.

_Dave? Karofsky? _

Kurt didn't know what to think, "Dave? You mean Dave Karofsky? How do you know him and what he did to me?" There were so many questions that Kurt wanted to ask but those were the only questions that could come out of Kurt's still gaping mouth.

"Oh…Um…yeah. He's my step brother. He told me about you, about the bullying and his confusion about his sexuality. He actually had a crush on you," Tony chucked as the words escaped his mouth.

"How is that even possible?"

"Let's get some coffee so I can make it up to you and explain everything. Your knee's going to be fine," Tony walked off with his bicycle, hoping that Kurt would follow him. They stopped in front of a diner as Tony locked his bicycle up so that no one could steal it. The two brunettes walked inside and sat in a booth, facing each other.

Tony started explaining to Kurt about his relationship with Dave and what Dave had told him about Kurt. Kurt couldn't help but notice that Tony was probably very close to his step-brother almost like he and Finn started to. Tony had helped Dave a lot with trying to accept who he was and trying to figure out who he was in the first place. He also convinced, or tried to convince Dave to stop bullying Kurt once but to no avail.

When their food arrived, Tony stopped talking about Dave and started asking about Kurt and his new school life at Dalton as Dave had told him before. Kurt didn't hesitate to tell Tony about his life now and his problems, Blaine and everything else. That's when Kurt found out that Tony was gay because he was actually giving Kurt advice on how to handle his feelings for Blaine. They continued their conversation as they enjoyed their meal and Tony was really sweet and interesting. They both laughed at their step-brothers' idiocy and silliness. It seemed that Tony understood what it was like to be Kurt. They headed back home after realizing that it was already late but not before exchanging numbers.

Kurt was happy when he went back to their hotel room. It might not have been but Kurt considered that as a date. He had totally forgotten about Blaine as he entered his room.

"What are you so happy about, kiddo?" his father asked curiously when Kurt swooned through the door.

"Oh nothing," Kurt tried to avoid the question. He didn't want his family to know about his time out with Tony because it would have to lead to Kurt telling them that Tony was Dave Kurofsky's step-brother. He knew that his father wouldn't approve of him spending time with Tony. Kurt innocently went back to his room and closed the door. Burt and Finn looked at each other and gave the 'what the hell just happened' face but both shrugged it off.

Just then, Kurt got a text that he couldn't help but smile at.

_I had fun tonight. I'm glad I met you, beautiful Kurt –Tony xoxo_

_Same here. You're too kind (: -Kurt_

_Why not we go out again, this time as a real date? –Tony_

Kurt's heart beat quickened.

_Why not? –Kurt_

_Tomorrow, I'll pick you up at 6 at your hotel? –T_

What if his dad found out? It didn't really matter anymore.

_Uh sure –K_

Kurt was now a smiling idiot but he couldn't help himself. He was going on a real date with a really hot guy. Blaine flashed to his mind at that moment but he didn't want to think of Blaine. The Gap Attack and the recent Rachel incident started to question what Kurt saw in him but deep inside, Kurt still liked Blaine. No matter, he would just see how the date would go. Then the moment came when he realized that he had to tell his dad about Tony. He let out a heavy sigh as he walked out of his room to speak to Burt.

His father was surprised at first but accepted the information Kurt had just given his, with open arms. He was happy for his son though he questioned Kurt about his relationship with Blaine.

"Dad, we're just friends. He isn't interested in me,"

Burt laughed and shrugged. He didn't really mind that Tony was Kurofsky's step-brother because he sounded harmless so the next day, when Kurt texted Tony, his hotel room number, Tony came up to pick him up. They both left after Burt gave Tony the embarrassing talk about Kurt's safety and Burt's shotgun. When they left the hotel room, Tony let out a little laugh at Kurt's face during the whole conversation.

Tony took Kurt somewhere Kurt thought he'd never go and they did something Kurt had always dreamed of doing.

**A/N: I didn't really want to tell the readers where they went but anyway, if you're interested to know, Tony is portrayed by George Shelley. Google him if you have no idea who I'm talking about. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything or anyone in here except for the plot and Tony but I don't really own George Shelley now do I? First of many chapters. Hope you liked it**

**Well one thing you should know, actually two: I ship Klaine and I love Chris Paul Colfer.**

**Review and I'll love you forever and also review because if you do, Chris Colfer and Darren Criss will love you too. **


	2. Kurt and Tony

**A/N: This is my second chapter. Thank you all who read my story. **

**Give me any suggestions if you guys want anything to happen in the story. I'm open to ideas because I'm having a hard time so I just hope you like what I come up with in this chapter. They are still in London. Oh and if you are interested, I will be writing another fanfiction that has to do with Multiple Personality Disorder…I have always wanted to write a story like that, makes life exciting.**

That day, Tony had brought Kurt to a theme park, much to Kurt's surprise. Kurt was hesitant to go on any of the rides and would have left if it was somebody else who had brought him here but there was just something about Tony that Kurt couldn't really put his finger on. He had managed to persuade Kurt to go on the scariest rides that could simply kill a person or ruin someone's hair.

"Hey look, I'm sensitive, fun, confident and I can get an uptight diva to let loose, I must be the full package," Tony joked to which Kurt slapped him playfully.

The whole day had been a blast and went back to the hotel, his hands full of stuffed toys that Tony had won for him in the multiple numbers of games that Tony had played at the theme park. Though he liked Tony, he still couldn't get Blaine out of his mind. His first love was always there to bother his happy moments with Tony. You could say that it was a way for a part of Kurt to make sure that he wouldn't give up on Blaine. Other psychiatrists would have different theories of his behavior but Kurt couldn't care less about what psychiatrists thought. They didn't help at all when Kurt was going through those moments of grief when his mother had passed away.

"Tony, I had a great time but I really don't know if I can forget about Blaine, "Kurt explained when they reached the door to Kurt's hotel room.

"I know, I kind of guessed but I'll get him out of that head somehow and I'll fight for your love," Tony said almost too confidently. Kurt could only smile because he was slightly speechless of Tony's determination to win him over. Kurt never expected anyone to fight for him because…well, he still doubted that he was good for anybody or that anybody would think he was beautiful. He bid Tony farewell and headed inside where his father was watching television, Carole was in the kitchen and Finn was in his room. Kurt didn't say anything to his father or even looked at him because he didn't want his father to ask about the date. It would only make him feel worse about choosing.

Kurt dropped all the soft toys on his bed then lay down. He was about ready to dose of when the sound of Lady Gaga's 'Born this way' startled him awake.

"Hello?"

_"Hey Kurt, its Tony,"_

"Is anything wrong Tony?" Kurt sounded worried

_"Um…No just wanted to ask you if you wanted to go out again. I'll let you hear my amazing voice…and show you my school," Tony added._

Kurt laughed to himself. Tony really didn't like the idea of having a normal date like going to a movie and eating out but Kurt already knew that Tony was different and liked to spice things up a little.

"I guess we could," Kurt tried to suppress his laughter.

_"Cool, tomorrow at 2," Tony said then hung up._

The next day, after explaining about the precious date and the multiple number of soft toys in Kurt's room, he went out with Tony again after he picked him up.

Tony drove Kurt to Northstar Academy in his Navigator brought Kurt to the Karaoke room but Tony didn't use the karaoke machine at all. Instead, he used his own voice, accompanied by the piano, which Kurt had to admit was very professional, even more so than Blaine. Damn it, why couldn't Kurt stop thinking about Blaine. The moment Tony started singing, Kurt's wish came through. It was almost like he had forgotten totally about Blaine and there was Tony, the playful and sometimes childish boy serenading him.

_Oh, his eyes, his eyes make the stars look like they're not shining_

_His hair, His hair, falls perfectly without him trying_

_He's so beautiful and I tell him everyday_

_Yeah I know, I know when I compliment him, he won't believe me_

_And it's so, it's so sad to think that he don't see what I see_

_But every time he asks me "Do I look ok?" _

_I say_

_When I see your face_

_There's not a thing that I would change cos you're amazing_

_Just the way you are…_

Tony had continued singing and he changed every word her in the song to him to make sure that Kurt knew the song was directed at him. Towards the end of the song, Kurt was already sitting next to Tony on the stool, watching his fingers move swiftly from one note to another and another and when Tony had actually finished, Tony leaned in and connected his lips with Kurt. It was soft yet passionate. Kurt was finally happy.

They spent the rest of the day together before Kurt had to go home. Kurt kissed Tony again at the door and finally said goodbye to his –can you believe it- boyfriend. He opened the door only to find his dad staring at him with suspicion.

"I heard that you know, you calling Tony your boyfriend," Burt started as Kurt paled, not knowing what to say.

"I- um- that- we-," Kurt struggled to form a sentence to explain to his dad what was going on.

"Its fine Kurt, I understand. Do you like this boy?" Kurt nodded slowly, his smile widened and Burt could see that happiness in his son and returned the smile.

"I'm happy for you kiddo. Now get out of here," Burt chuckled.

Kurt walked back to his room in a hurry and melted on is bed. He knew that the 4 days he had left in London would be memorable.

The next few days, Kurt and Tony went out for more dates to get to know each other better and always ended up kissing. Kurt told Tony about his mother and mostly just his life and Tony did the same telling Kurt that he had a twin brother named Tyler who was normally busy with school because of all the activities he had at school. The two boys had never been happier and were glad that they found each other but after 4 days of happiness and fun, Kurt knew that he had to go back to Lima, Ohio and back to school. Tony was devastated and didn't know what to do or say to Kurt or how to fix his relationship or make it last when he knew that long distance relationships were a struggle. His brother, Tyler, had gotten annoyed at Tony's rambling. He loved his brother and he didn't want to see him like this so he decided to take matters into his own hands.

The day before Kurt had to leave and go back to Ohio, Tyler had pretended to ask Kurt out –as Tony- and of course Kurt accepted. It was a little awkward to talk to Kurt as his brother because he knew that this person was his brother's boyfriend and Tyler wasn't gay but tried his best to seem in love with Kurt. After half an hour of talking to Kurt, Tyler finally understood why his brother was so head-over-heels in love with this guy. Kurt was sweet, fun and smart and he seemed to treat Tony very well so more than ever, Tyler wanted to help his brother out.

"Kurt, I need to tell you something," Tyler made sure he had Kurt's attention then continued, "Kurt I know that you are going back to Ohio and everything and I could try to do long distance but I don't think that will do justice to us."

Kurt tried to catch his breath and hoped that this wasn't a break up, "What are you talking about?"

"I want to move to Ohio with you, I mean my family is already there and I'm sure Tyler won't mind," he laughed at what he just said because he was more than sure that he would want to move to Ohio.

"Really?" Kurt asked

"Really,"

All Tyler could do was lean in for a hug because it would be too awkward to kiss his brother's boyfriend. After a while, Tyler excused himself and walked back home proudly only to be greeted by his confused twin brother who was reading his texts.

"Tyler, what is this about?" Tony lifted his phone to show Tyler the message he had just received from Kurt

_Can't wait for you to move to Ohio. Still can't believe that you would do this for me though –K xoxo_

"I solved your problem Tony, we can move to Ohio now with mom, Paul and Dave. I already got their approval," Tony stared at his twin brother, impressed at the fact that his brother was fully prepared for that situation.

"Thanks," was his only reply.

The next day, the day of the flight back to Ohio, Tony and Tyler met up with Kurt so that they could fly off together seeing that the twins managed to get the last two of three tickets left for the flight. When Tony introduced Kurt to Tyler, Kurt was slightly shocked at the resemblance the two had and they looked so similar, Kurt couldn't tell them apart. Tony explained that Tyler was the one who spoke to Kurt that day about moving to Ohio and Tony had no idea about it. He was hoping that Kurt wouldn't react badly and was glad when Kurt laughed at how gullible he was. They got along well with Kurt's family because they had so much in common in terms of family history. They all got on the flight when it was called and thus their trip to Ohio began.

**A/N: Sorry this is so long but just needed the London scene to change faster so this is where the adventure began as a couple in Ohio. Since George was here, why not bring Harry in right. It would be unfair to leave Harry Styles out of this so I made him portray Tyler cos he kinda looks like George a little. Please don't judge and no hate. This may be what Harry would do if George was his brother in real life so I figured, Eh why not. **

**Please review so that I can continue to please you *puppy dog eyes***


	3. Tony and Tyler face Ohio

**A/N: I'm so awfully sorry I haven't updated...reason being i was locked out of my account. I really forgot my password so I'm kinda surprised I suddenly remembered and because I've been so cruel to you...I've decided to make sure this chapter has more than 2000 words. So sorry again! Also, check out my other story; Warblers break down Hummels' Walls on my other account everythingglee. I appreciate the support and I am truly, truly sorry for the delay. Transition to a new school is hard and takes a very long time as well ****.**

The plane ride home was a little unbelievable to Kurt. He had just finished his summer long vacation to London and he couldn't believe it. It seemed like everything that happened to him was just an illusion or a dream and this amazingly charming and sweet boy wasn't sleeping peacefully next to him and now that he thought about it, this was the first time Kurt had really looked at the sleeping boy. He literally looked like an angel and his brother was no different. Kurt knew Mercedes would freak or squeal or both. He just hoped that she would be happy for him and not judge him after his pining over the ever dapper, ever oblivious Blaine.

Blaine.

Kurt was worried about how Blaine would react. He would be happy for him wouldn't he? He surely hoped so. It was the least Blaine could do after he supported Blaine through the whole Gap Attack debacle and Blaine didn't have any feelings for him, he said so himself that he didn't want to be anything more than Kurt's best friend so why should he worry about what Blaine would think?

It was all so new to Kurt. He had never had a boyfriend before, had never kissed anyone before well other than Karofsky but that did not count at all.

Karofsky.

Kurt just remembered that his ex-bully was his boyfriend's –he was never going to get tired of that _his _boyfriend – step-brother. What would Karofsky think about this situation? He knew from the stories Tony had told him that they brothers – though step-brothers – were very close. He just hoped that if Karofsky was angry that he was dating – _dating _– his step-brother, he won't break off ties with him or them because of him. He would never stop blaming himself if that happened. He hoped Tony was right when he said that he was helping Karofsky with the whole 'closeted gay' thing but if Karofsky wasn't improving than he would prepare for the worst but glancing back at the boy beside him, Kurt knew it was worth it. At least he hoped it was worth it.

His Dad and Carole had been surprisingly calm about the boys coming to Ohio with them which he found touching yet strange at the same time. When he informed Finn, all he got in reply was, "Glad you're happy little bro. Tony seems like a cool dude." He didn't care for the outside world. Now his main focus was making sure the perfect little bubble he was in now didn't pop.

Kurt felt his eyes droop and a yawn coming on. All his previous worries floated away as he drifted off into a peaceful sleep on Tony's shoulder. He had Tony now. He wasn't exactly in love yet. No. But he was close. He could feel himself falling for Tony every day. Kurt was captivated by Tony's chocolate brown eyes that displayed every emotion and every mood he was feeling and how they stared into his like he was looking for something – all the time. His wavy brown locks that looked like waves and styled so perfectly. He knew Blaine had curly hair, well according to the warblers, Blaine had curly hair but he never dialled down on the gel so Kurt wouldn't know but Tony's hair, a lot like his brother's but less messy. Not to forget his dimples, oh his adorable dimples and a smile that could make anyone melt. Oh yes, Kurt could definitely feel himself falling for the British sweetheart. It was amazing that there were two of them. They looked similar but were nothing like each other.

Tony was this crazy, outgoing yet sweet guy who was sometimes immature and didn't have much of a filter. Tyler, however, was more mature, was much better with words and was sane compared to his brother. Tyler seemed like the type of person any father would approve to date their daughter. He was charming, sweet, smart and not to mention gentlemanly. Kurt was a little grateful to Tyler. He was willing to drop everything he had been doing in London to accompany his brother to Ohio with his boyfriend and he made that decision without Tony even knowing. Kurt sometimes wished Finn could be more like that. He knew the Frankenteen meant well most of the time and cared about him but he wasn't the sharpest knife in the drawer so he didn't notice when things were getting worse for his step-brother. Of course he didn't really expect much from him; it would just be nice to have a brother like Tyler sometimes.

Tony kept his hair styled to perfection, not one hair out of place and he undoubtedly loved his hair while Tyler didn't bother with it and didn't care if it were messy or looked like he just got out of bed. Kurt noticed that Tony loved stripped T-shirts with hoodies or jackets with baggy jeans while Tyler wore simple T-shirts or checked shirts with skin-tight jeans. They're shoes were of the same brand though; Billabong. Kurt had to scoff at that. Of course it had to be Billabong but he much preferred Vans. As he finally lulled to sleep, he smiled, a peaceful look on his face, a look that could be described as heavenly.

**212121212121212121212121**

The next time Kurt woke up was when he was shaken awake by his father, who then woke Tony and Tyler up. They had reached their long awaited destination. Let the games begin.

**212121212121212121212121**

It had been a whole day since their airplane landed and a whole day since they saw each other. It had been a happy reunion with Tony's family as their mother, Elaine, they're step-father, Paul and they're step-brother, Dave welcomed them to Ohio warmly. This was the twins' first time in Ohio. The family usually visited them and not the other way around because their parents didn't trust them enough to leave them alone on an airplane although they were 15 at the time.

Dave was uncomfortable with the idea of his step-brother dating Kurt – the person he used to torment before chasing him out of school with a kiss and a death threat – at first but after seeing how happy Tony was, he knew he would learn to accept it. He was really trying to change, for his step-brothers _and _for Kurt. He knew what he did throughout High School was wrong and hypocritical of him. Kurt didn't deserve to be hurt or tormented the way he was and he felt extremely guilty. Guilty, guilty, guilty. The guild ate away at him, begging him to apologize to Kurt but every timehe worked up the nerve to go to Kurt and apologize, he would chicken out. He knew he was afraid. Afraid of what Kurt's father would do to him if he showed up at their house. Afraid of what Finn would tell the others in school about his little fieldtrip to the Hummel-Hudson residence. He was selfish, he would admit that. He put his reputation before his morals and that was something he was not proud of but was willing to live with. He could just go to that new school of his – Dalton Academy – but he knew the real reason why he would never go. He was most of all afraid that Kurt wouldn't forgive him that Kurt was too afraid to even let him speak or apologize. Thank god for Tony. Tony made him realize that he didn't torment Kurt because he was gay, that would just be ridiculous. He had lived or grown up with a gay brother since he was 10 when his mother left them. They were instantly close and Dave never had a problem with Tony being gay. Tony told him that he was tormenting Kurt because he didn't like the way Kurt made him feel – which was true. Dave didn't like that Kurt made him feel insecure about himself. He also didn't like that he felt...attracted to Kurt thus causing him to lose control and kiss him in the locker room. He just couldn't help himself. Kurt was screaming at him and he didn't know why it turned him on but it did and he just reached out and did it but he regretted it instantly. Kurt could never have feelings for a jerk like him but Tony, Tony was special. Tony deserved someone like Kurt in his life and he was happy for him. He would get over Kurt. It was only a matter of time. There could be no distraction if Kurt was in another school and with his step-brother so it wouldn't be a problem at all.

**21212121212121212121212121**

_So question – K xoxo_

_Ask away – T xoxo_

_Where are you going to school? – K xoxo_

_I mean are you going to Mckinley or Dalton? – K xoxo_

_Not that you have to go to Dalton... – K xoxo_

_It's you choice... You can go to Mckinley if you want – K xoxo_

_But I mean...I'll miss you that's all – K xoxo_

_But if you can't afford it then... – K xoxo_

_...Not that I'm saying you're poor... – K xoxo_

_Wait no that didn't come out right – K xoxo_

_I didn't mean that, I swear...It's just... – K xoxo_

Tony smiled down at his phone as it buzzed continuously. Kurt was rambling through text. Kurt was rambling through text and it was adorable. Was it weird to think that? Was he weird to think that a person could be adorable while rambling through text? He could picture Kurt blushing, his cheeks heating up from embarrassment. Kurt blushed adorably.

_Relax Sunshine. Stop rambling...though I find it adorable when you do – T xoxo_

_Hmmm... – K xoxo_

_What? – T xoxo_

_You called me Sunshine... – K xoxo_

_Oh Sorry, I didn't think you'd mind...um just forget I said that...delete that message or something – T xoxo_

_But I don't want to – K xoxo_

Tony's eyes lit up with hope as he typed a reply to the message.

_Why not? – T xoxo_

_I quite like the Sunshine...you're sweet :) – K xoxo_

Tony blushed and replied quickly. _I'm glad you like the name Sunshine – T xoxo_

_And about the school thing. We decided to go to Dalton. Me and Tyler. We've never really gone to a public school and we don't want to start now. Don't worry about money. Our family has enough. We are what you would call 'Old money'...from my grandparents – T xoxo_

_Wow really? That's amazing. So I'll really see you at Dalton huh? – K xoxo_

_You betcha...I'll get to meet the Blaine you've been gushing about ;) – K xoxo_

Shit.

Blaine.

He had not told Blaine. Or Mercedes

Oh shit Mercedes.

He forgot to call Mercedes

_Hey I gotta go. I'll see you on Monday? – K xoxo_

_Of course! Goodnight Sunshine – T xoxo_

_Goodnight Tony – K xoxo_

Kurt flopped down onto his bed and let out a content sigh. He couldn't believe this was actually happening. He took out his phone again and called Mercedes.

**2121212121212121212121212121 **

The weekend passed by like lightning and Kurt just couldn't wait for Monday when he would go back to Dalton, when he would see his friends and Blaine again. The day he would go to school with Tony...and of course Tyler but mostly Tony. He still hadn't told Blaine about Tony yet. He wanted to do it face-to-face. He wanted to introduce his boyfriend to his best friend personally and not on the phone.

He had only told 'Cedes on the phone because he knew that there was an inevitable scream-slash-squeal coming on and he didn't want to suffer that in person. She had demanded to know everything about this mysterious boy Kurt happened to knock into, date, then drag back to Ohio. Mercedes had really freaked out when Kurt told her about Tony's relationship with Karofsky. She had been furious at first and demanded to interrogate the boy to make sure he didn't have ulterior motives with her baby boo. It resulted in an hour long session at breadsticks with Mercedes and Tony. Luckily for Tony, he had past the Mercedes test but not without a warning of "You hurt my boo, I will cut you," to which Tony became terrified of sharp objects for the next two hours.

**2121212121212121212121212121 2121**

Being back at Dalton was definitely a safe haven where he couldn't be touched by the Neanderthals on the football team or the hockey team. He was immediately pummelled to the floor when he was spotted by Nick and Jeff who he became very close friends with over the months Kurt had been in Dalton. Between laughter and pain, – mostly Kurt's back – they greeted each other warmly and considered one another brothers for life. According to Jeff that is. As they walked down the staircase that Kurt had stopped Kurt months ago, Kurt couldn't help but replay the moment in his head over and over and over again and of course standing at the end of the staircase, waiting for him with his charming smile was none other than Blaine Anderson; lead singer of the Warblers and an all round likable guy. Dapper and charming but oblivious as hell.

"Hey you," Blaine greeted cheerfully as Nick and Jeff skipped off to who knows where.

"Hey yourself," Kurt replied smiling.

"So how was your summer?" Blaine asked inquisitively.

"Exciting. Oh so very exciting," Kurt gushed happily. Blaine raised an eyebrow in response to his best friend's suspiciously joyous behaviour.

"Well it was London Blaine, what did you expect?" Kurt shrugged, dismissing Blaine's accusing posture which seemed to do the trick because they were now walking to the dorm rooms and as Kurt glanced back, he saw two very familiar figures. Figure that looked alike. Figures that had the same brown, wavy hair and Kurt sighed.

_Oh shit, here we go._

**A/N: OH shit how will Blaine react to Kurtie's new boy toy? Well stay tuned to find out. I hope you enjoyed that chapter. My posters definitely did when they read it over my shoulder as I typed...I should get some friends. Anyway, I hope you approve of this chapter and may the next chapter come soon.**

**Review or else Klaine will be delayed...awww but yes I'm becoming evil...muahahahaha...again I need some friends.**

**But thanks anyway guys. Love you**


End file.
